


月が綺麗ですね？

by introhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seonghwa calls wooyoung an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introhwa/pseuds/introhwa
Summary: where wooyoung falls in love with the boy who is made from the stars, confesses on the glow of the moon, and wishes for the galaxies to guide him through the toughest of times.(the story where one confess their feelings for the other using the phrase, “the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?”)
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 37





	月が綺麗ですね？

**Author's Note:**

> the idea is based off the story of how the japanese confess their love for each other. seonghwa wrote the same phrase in his mug they sold at the ateez cafe in japan, and i just had to write it! this is also based off of that one time seonghwa mentioned that wooyoung kisses him often.
> 
> (reupload due to major editing and rating change)

nothing is going okay for wooyoung right now. 

today is a shitty day for him so far. it begins when the boy arrives to practice late, soon getting scolded by the staff about his poor sense of responsibility. he tries to explain that he had been up until three a.m. sadly, they do not take that as an excuse when he can’t give his mentors a solid reason why he had been up during the early hours. how is he supposed to say that he was contemplating his future and everything in between at ass-in-the-morning? he can’t show his vulnerability. he is supposed to be the happy and loud member that everyone knows and loves. that alone puts wooyoung in a mopey mood for the rest of practice. it makes the boy get distracted by his thoughts, causing him to forget the choreography that they had been learning since the beginning of the month. he already knows of what scolding and lecturing he’ll get from his teachers, which makes him feel even worse. practice drags on for another three hours, which feels like three decades to wooyoung. 

when practice finally wrapped up and wooyoung was packing his things to leave, one of the teachers came up to him and said, “wooyoung, please stay afterwards for a while to practice the choreography. i’ll have seonghwa stay a bit to help you out, as you’d probably learn better from him than you would from me.” great. now poor seonghwa has to stay and help him and the main dancer of a group known for their performance is told to stay to practice the choreography. 

with a heavy sigh, wooyoung agrees to the extra practice time and waits until everyone but himself and seonghwa had left the practice room. 

“i’m really sorry for having you stay back and help me,” wooyoung’s gaze shifts towards the floor as he plays with his fingers. 

“young-ah what happened with you today?” seonghwa asks, picking up a water bottle. the concern in his eyes was evident more than anything else. and with that, wooyoung begins to sob. the piled up stress, lack of sleep, and everything else becomes too much for him to handle on his own. seonghwa rushes to his side from where he was standing to put wooyoung in his embrace. 

“i-it’s al j-jus’ too much for me right now. i c-can’t get th-the dances right and i feel like a dumbass f-for not doing well today, and i feel bad for making y-you stay back,” wooyoung breathes through his tears to try and calm himself down. the taller of the two lets the other cry on his shoulder and strokes his back, playing with his hair. 

“shhhh, it’s okay. you worked hard today. everyone has their bad days, young-ah. sadly, you’re no different. but, i think i can speak for everyone when i say that your hard work is part of the reason the team is as amazing as it is now,” seonghwa tells him reassuringly. 

seonghwa wipes the tears off of wooyoung’s flushed cheeks with his thumbs, and tucks the loose strands of hair out of his face and behind his ear. the black-haired boy still hiccups with his monitored breaths, but his tears stop falling. 

“you’re doing so good for us, young-ah,” seonghwa caresses the younger’s cheek, “i know it’s hard. but we’ll get through it together, okay, angel?”

nonetheless, seonghwa tilts wooyoung’s chin up to face the older and gives the teary boy a soft smile; one that's private for just the two of them. wooyoung nods slightly. despite being red with tears, wooyoung’s eyes sparkle in the artificial studio light and silence falls between the both of them; between wooyoung’s soft and labored breaths and the faint hum of the studio’s air conditioner, nothing can beat the loud thrumming of wooyoung’s heartbeat. they stay like this for a short moment, until wooyoung begins to shift in his place. seonghwa had been too caught up observing the smaller boy that he did not see him approaching his face. 

wooyoung suddenly leans forward with closed eyes and kisses seonghwa in the middle of the softest part of his lips. it was lightning fast, but the action still sent a jolt of adrenaline down wooyoung’s spine. usually, it wasn’t uncommon for the other members to catch wooyoung kissing seonghwa or any other member on the cheek. wooyoung was a naturally affectionate person and the members understood that. however, he has never kissed any member on the lips like he had just done with seonghwa. realization of his actions settled in the youngest of the two, and he panics. he hadn’t even asked for permission to kiss the older. that kind of friend does that? what if he hated it? why did he even decide that was a good idea? and now, seonghwa probably hates him. oh no. nononono... 

wooyoung quickly jumps back, shakes his head, and grabs his gym bag from earlier. he didn’t even do the practice that he had been told to do, but he can’t deal with the anxiety of having seonghwa in the same room as him after his huge mistake. he needs to get out, and he needs to do it now. 

“sorry, i’m gonna go,” wooyoung says as he runs for the nearest door. he bolts out and heads for the dorms, leaving a confused (and pretty hurt) seonghwa behind. 

wooyoung heads straight for the showers, ignoring the questioning members and their concern. as soon as he finishes, he locks himself in the spare guest room and cries himself into a dreamless sleep. this day couldn’t get any worse, so at least he had sleep to overcome his senses. 

☾✩☽

the next morning is another living hell for wooyoung. not only did he have a shitty rest, but now seonghwa was back at the dorms. from wooyoung’s experience, ignoring someone was extremely hard for him, especially if you live with them and see them every second of every day. wooyoung didn’t like ignoring him, but he felt it was best to keep distance and avoid confrontation with seonghwa after kissing the bandmate. 

“wooyoung-“ seonghwa tries to call out as soon as wooyoung freshens up and gets ready for today’s schedule. however, the second youngest of the team simply makes a beeline for the door, slamming it as he leaves the rest of his teammates in shock (all of them except for seonghwa, of course). what he does instead of head straight for the most secluded areas of the practice rooms is lean up against the door that he had just slammed shut. 

“what the hell is wrong with him?” he hears the youngest say, muffled. his mouth must be stuffed. 

“i don’t know, but whatever it was must’ve really hurt him,” yeosang replies. 

“how do you know that?” seonghwa questions. 

“did you not see his face _or_ hear the sounds coming from the guest room? you could totally notice that the poor guy was crying last night. i tried knocking on his door, but he wouldn’t open up,” is the last thing wooyoung hears before making his way down to the practice rooms.

☾✩☽

days of ignoring seonghwa grows extremely difficult, especially when he keeps trying to get wooyoung to talk to him. wooyoung continues to sleep in the guest room. he does not want to deal with the noise of yeosang and jongho playing league of legends at two a.m. in the morning. don’t forget hearing them pester wooyoung about his bitter attitude, too. 

showering and dressing alone came as a newly-adapted routing for the boy. he figures that nothing would be resolved anytime soon, so he might as well get used to it. unfortunately, as soon as wooyoung was about to get into bed for another restless night, he hears a knock at the door. 

“wooyoung. we need to talk, whether you like it or not.” 

wooyoung’s heart sinks. to his surprise, it is none other than park seonghwa. he’s conflicted; should he ignore his hyung like he had done with the other members? should he try to fix things now before they spiraled out of control? wooyoung is quite exhausted and doesn’t want to go to bed in a shittier mood than he’s already in right now. so, he settles for the latter and he walks to the door, opening it to just a crack. maybe he’ll get some closure, or something. he doesn’t know. 

with a sigh, the younger peeks his head through the gap, “yes?” 

“so?” seonghwa displays an unusual amount of strength to push the door open all the way, “explain. explain why the hell you’ve been blatantly ignoring me for the past several days. do you know what kind of burden you’re putting on the team? on me? what the hell kind of attitude are you going to keep putting up because of _your_ choice to kiss me? you didn’t even let me explain my damn self and left me to clean up the practice room alone! god, wooyoung, why are you being so damn selfish?” seonghwa pounds on the door frame with his final words, stunning wooyoung. he has never seen seonghwa this angry before and it was a big slap to the face considering the yelling was directed towards him. 

oh, but how little seonghwa understands. “do you think i like ignoring you? i’ve been trying to avoid you because i feel like i fucked up! i kissed you without even asking if it was alright. i took advantage of you in a vulnerable moment! i let you comfort me, and then left you to clean the damn practice room by yourself because i was selfish! you don’t think i don’t know about how much of an asshole i’ve been these past few days? like you said, everyone has their bad days. i don’t know why you’re getting so angry at me for having several of my own! it’s not like i can just tell everyone, ‘hey, i kissed seonghwa hyung on accident, how do i make it up to him?’, now can i?” wooyoung yells back at him. 

“you really are a dumbass, aren’t you? i liked it.” 

pause. what did seonghwa just say?

“is that really all you got out of—what?” wooyoung gives seonghwa a perplexed look. his anger begins to fade. 

seonghwa sighs, “i liked it… look, young-ah, i know you've had a really rough week, and i’m really sorry about yelling at you like that. it was my fault too, for letting you kiss me when i knew you were in a vulnerable moment. would it be a bad time to tell you that i wouldn’t be opposed to doing that more often?.” 

“doing what more often? yelling at me? i think i’ve had enough of that,” seonghwa can’t be serious right now. 

seonghwa laughs out of disbelief for the oblivious boy, “kissing you, dumbass.” he rolls his eyes, playfully rather than angrily like he had done a few minutes ago. 

oh. OH. OH?

“oh. well, uh, okay. nice. uh, well, i’m r-really sorry for yelling back at you. so, um, g-goodnight,” is the response seonghwa gets before having the door closed in his face, softer than the last times. wooyoung sighs. at least that’s some progress made today. 

he tries to ignore the growing flips in his stomach and the heat in his cheeks.

☾✩☽ 

the group breathes a collective sigh of relief when everything had returns to normal. no more angsty wooyoung, which the group has been walking on eggshells around, thank the lords. 

wooyoung and seonghwa haven't gotten around to actually kissing each other again; not even on the cheek like they had used to do. luckily though, wooyoung did manage to sleep better at night and had gotten praise from the choreographers on his progress from the week before. 

in all honesty, the only thing wooyoung can think about was seonghwa. seonghwa and his stupid pretty face, nice lips, soft hair, gentle personality, gorgeous voice, kind soul and pretty body. stupid and amazing seonghwa. it didn’t help that seonghwa would often make eye contact with the boy during dance practice, making it harder to conceal his blush around his older band mate. when asked, wooyoung brushes it off as the result of hard dancing. luckily, no members can tell that he has those stupid butterflies in his tummy around seonghwa. 

sadly, he can’t think like that about his own friend. they were friends who showed affection, nothing else. seonghwa wanted nothing further than what they already had, right? 

wooyoung has a hard time settling the disappointed feeling in his heart with the flow of his own thoughts.

☾✩☽

group activities had finished up for the week and the boys were back at the dorm with a new-but-familiar happiness in the air. 

“alright, everyone. you know the drill, radio show tomorrow at 6, so get some sleep now before you fall asleep during the show,” hongjoong says, checking his itinerary before heading off to his and seonghwa’s shared dorm. groans were heard from san and jongho who has been playing league of legends for the past half hour, clearly not letting any distractions lead their eyes away from their game. but soon, the living room had cleared out, leaving wooyoung to ponder if he should return to his old room or remain in the guest one. 

“woo, you okay?” seonghwa calls out to him, approaching him in his pajamas. wooyoung looks around and his heart flips. it had only been the two of them left in the living room. wooyoung nervously nods. 

“yeah. i think i’m gonna go back to my room with yeosang and jongho. i think they miss me,” the black haired boy plays his nerves off with a smirk. 

“that’s great. i think they miss your snoring the most,” seonghwa jokes back at him. a comfortable beat of silence follows. 

“alright, well i'm gonna go,” wooyoung finishes, grabbing his phone from a nearby table. 

seonghwa walks up to him and picks something up from the table as well, “ah, wait,” he says, “you forgot something.”

seonghwa leans in and kisses wooyoung gently, holding the smaller’s chin between the bigger’s hands. it shocks wooyoung, as he did not mentally prepare for the greatness that are seonghwa’s gentle and crazy-soft lips. he makes a muffled noise and reciprocates as he lets the softness and warmth of the kiss linger for a bit. seonghwa was the first to pull away; it was a sweet interaction which leaves both of them blushing like mad. 

“heh. well g’night, woo. hope you sleep well tonight,” seonghwa says, face red as he turns around to head to his and hongjoong shared dorm. 

breathlessly, wooyoung replies, "you too, hyung” 

yeah, there was no denying that wooyoung has feelings for the older boy.

☾✩☽

the following days are similar to the night where seonghwa and wooyoung had exchanged their second shared kiss. they had given each other pecks on the lips during quick encounters and longer ones as a silent goodnight, but wooyoung secretly loves the ones in the backseats of the vans coming home from a schedule. everyone except the driver is knocked out in the seats in front of the two, probably exhausted from the taxing schedule they’ve been having for the past few days. it was nothing new to any of them, but still leaves them snoozing in the van every time. coincidentally, seonghwa and wooyoung are the only members awake. wooyoung knows what he wants, no. _needs_ to do. they exchange a knowing look and lean into each other. 

late night backseat kisses were wooyoung’s favorite for a reason.

it begins as a gentle and sweet kiss, much like the one they had shared during the first night where seonghwa had kissed wooyoung good night. wooyoung straddles seonghwa’s lap, bodies pressed together. wooyoung , breathing in the scent of each other with nothing but the muted sound of the car radio in the background. 

wooyoung notices how seonghwa puts his hands around his own waist and moves them up and down _and up and down and up and down_ the boy’s figure. when they pull back to catch their breaths, wooyoung feels seonghwa sneakily slide his thumb, then his fingers, then his entire hand under the raven’s loose shirt. as a response, wooyoung slots his fingers in the older’s brown locks. wooyoung gasps softly, relishing in the feeling of seonghwa’s cold palms against his own hot skin. the younger whines, as seonghwa taunts, “ah-ah. gotta stay quiet for me, okay angel?” before wooyoung nods and leans forward once again to connect their slightly-swollen lips together. 

seonghwa’s fingers slowly trail further up wooyoung’s body. he stops and rubs right below the darker skin of wooyoung’s nipple. before seonghwa can do anything, he older pulls away. 

“can i touch, angel?” seonghwa breathes out. wooyoung can truly only focus on the deep rasp of seonghwa’s voice and the addictive feeling of desperation that melts all of wooyoung’s soft edges to erode him into something of _desire._

“y-yeah. keep going, please.” is all he can say. seonghwa nods and dives back in again. this time, he slowly traces his thumb pads across the sensitive skin, and wooyoung is keening at the amazing feeling. soft whines are dragged out of the younger as they drink each other up like fine wine. 

with the added element of seonghwa’s now-warming palms caressing his bare sides and one of his most sensitive areas, wooyoung’s mind grows hazier and hazier with every soft caress; he craves the heady feeling and chases it down until it’s his. 

he feels seonghwa’s tongue glide lightly over his own bottom lip, shivering lightly in response. wooyoung parts his lips, tongue hanging just above his lower lip, and allows seonghwa’s hot muscle to explore the younger’s mouth, pulling at wooyoung’s tongue lightly with his teeth. he lets out a loud whine at the sensation, realizing just how good it feels to have seonghwa play with him. wooyoung has no problem with that, as his mind begins to fill with fragments of ‘seonghwahyungseonghwahyungseonghwahyung.’ however, he misses the deep groan that the other elicits when wooyoung pulls on his hair. luckily, seonghwa is also careful not to wake the others sleeping in front of them, because if they were to be caught in such a compromising situation, both of the boys would never hear the end of it from their band mates. 

unfortunately for wooyoung, he is now hard in his pants. i mean, could anyone really blame him? making out with _the_ park seonghwa will do that to you. he can’t help but buck his hips into the lap of his long time crush. seonghwa notices wooyoung rutting into seonghwa‘s clothed lap, and steadies wooyoung with his hands. 

“ah, hyung, please, ah. fuck. n-need you now,” wooyoung pleads softly, trying to feel seonghwa’s touch on his chest and waist andlipsandhairandneck again. 

“young-ah, i don’t know if this is a great idea. you know we’ve never done this before. are you sure? what if the others wake up, or we get to the dorms before you can finish?” seonghwa caresses wooyoung’s shoulder. 

wooyoung begins to rut his hips into seonghwa’s lap again, “we can make it quick, please, i need your hands around me, an’ i need it now. please? i’ll be so good for you,” he pleads. 

“okay, angel. we’ll make it quick, though. no loud noises, and tell me what your safeword is, okay?” seonghwa looks into his eyes. holy shit, this is actually happening. 

“i-its _starlight_ , now please, just put your hand around my cock, do something, anything.” 

seonghwa groans at the explicit language that the younger had used, but he was not one to argue. he takes wooyoung’s half-hard cock out of his tight pants and boxers, looking down at the heavy weight in his palm. wooyoung blushes at the attention, embarrassed at the redness of the head and the wetness of the slit. 

“so pretty, angel. so wet, too. kissing got you all worked up, huh? angel wanna get his relief?” seonghwa wraps his hand around the younger’s cock, spreading the precum around the head and length with his thumb to make the glide of his hand easier. 

wooyoung can only nod and whine, a little too loud for his own liking. in response, seonghwa taps is pointer and middle finger on wooyoung’s bottom lip, who immediately opens his mouth to welcome the digits. wooyoung uses one of his hands to hold seonghwa’s hand in place, so the older’s fingers don’t slip out of his mouth. he gently sucks on the heavy pads of seonghwa’s fingers. wooyoung’s moans are muffled with the addition of the fingers, as seonghwa works his hand up and down the younger’s length. wooyoung didn’t want to be the only one who came, so he uses his free hand to take seonghwa out of his boxers and gives his cock a good _tug_. seonghwa throws his head back slightly at the relief of finally being touched. wooyoung’s heart does a little flip at the idea that _he_ was the one to make seonghwa feel good. 

wooyoung feels a warmth bloom in his chest, not that seonghwa or anyone else could see in the dim light of the van. however, both could sense how much they wanted each other in that very moment. 

“a-ah! woo, let go of my other hand. jerk us both off with your hands, god. i-i’ll guide you,” seonghwa says through hushed pants at wooyoung’s skilled wrist and fingers. he hums in response, releasing his hand from seonghwa’s wrist, but he continues to suck on seonghwa’s long fingers. 

seonghwa and wooyoung place a hand around each other’s cocks, pressing them together in order to feel each other’s pleasure. wooyoung’s hand overlaps seonghwa’s hand, which the former finds extremely hot. they both help each other move their hands up and down their cocks. wooyoung stops his hand at the highest point to focus his hands on the heads, where they are the most sensitive, and whines around seonghwa’s fingers. they move their hands up and down again, gently squeezing on the most sensitive areas in order to feel the white-hot pleasure that was wanted by both. wooyoung pushes on the slits of their cocks, and he feels himself growing closer; the heat begins to bubble in his abdomen. wooyoung begins to pump faster, hinting at seonghwa to speed up his pace. he was sosososo close to the edge, he just needed help being pushed off. and, with seonghwa’s faster breathing, wooyoung figures seonghwa’s close, too. 

the position itself isn’t the most comfortable, seonghwa on his side and wooyoung in his lap. the squish of the car seats and the humid evening summer air in the back cause them to sweat. neither of them really care too much, though.

“ngh! hyu—“ seonghwa guides his fingers out of wooyoung’s mouth so he can be heard better, “c-come together? m’ so close, please help me feel good.” 

as they approach their orgasm, seonghwa says, “yeah. c-come for me, angel. make a mess on our hands for me. just for me, woo. _just for me._ ” 

“m’ cumming, s-seonghwa hyung, a-ah!” wooyoung grinds his hips up and drops his head on seonghwa’s shoulders, spilling over each of their hands with a strangled whine. seonghwa follows suit in periodic breaths after wooyoung slurs, _“wan’ you to come for me too, pretty.” _wooyoung didn’t really catch the ending of seonghwa’s words before he _himself_ spoke, but thats’s something he’ll figure out in the later hours. right now, he just wants to drink up the feeling of temptation and need that flutters in his chest.__

____

____

“f-felt so good hyung. you make me feel so good.” 

they slowly come down from their high, giggling softly to each other in their euphoric state with their heads pressed together. they both are in disbelief they managed to pull that off without anyone hearing or seeing them, in _addition_ to finishing on time. seonghwa cards his clean hand through wooyoung’s hair, until they realize that they have a hand and dick covered in come. 

“uhh, i think we didn’t think this through enough. um, what about our... you know?” wooyoung blushes. 

“oh, shit. um, i have a couple tissues in my bag that i took to the broadcasting place,” seonghwa says, shifting his torso to search in his bag before grabbing the small pack. and taking some out. 

they quickly wipe down their hands and other areas that were unfortunately hit with cum, tucking themselves back into their pants. seonghwa winces as he throws the used tissues in his bag, and wooyoung hopes nothing gets stained in there. 

“you did so good today, woo. so proud,” seonghwa says, connecting their lips once again. wooyoung wonders if his lips will turn numb by morning time. he doesn’t mind that idea. 

their lips remain together, only stopping to take breaths and to gaze into each other with loving eyes. neither mind the fact that they feel absolutely blissed out, craving the feeling until they could burst from the inside out. 

they remain in their loopy state until they are rudely interrupted by the screeching halt of the van. they are too distracted by each other’s presence to realize they are coming up to their dorm building.

“alright boys, you’re here. see y’all tomorrow,” the driver says as the others wake from their deep nap. seonghwa and wooyoung jump back at the sudden sound of the driver’s voice, looking at each other with wide eyes, blushed cheeks, and tousled hair. seonghwa lets out a small chuckle and flashes a smirk, and wooyoung screams on the inside.

“i, um, think we should go now,” wooyoung averts his gaze away from the man who just had his tongue down his own throat. 

“yeah, let’s go.” the other replies.

there is a brief moment of awkwardness between the two, as if they had been teenagers who had just kissed for the first time. that is until jongho interrupts their little moment with, “wooyoungie hyung, you could’ve toned down the noises, ya know. some of us need our goddamn sleep. good for you, though, dude. get that dick.”

wooyoung blushes hard while seonghwa just laughs endearingly at him.

☾✩☽

as often as they kiss nowadays, none of the members seem to bat an eye at the both of them. it seems they are already accustomed to the sappy pda that came with the both of them being remotely close to each other. wooyoung doesn’t question what he and seonghwa had become. he feels it was just what close friends do, well, minus the handjobs. maybe, he’s thinking of _friends with benefits_ . obviously he wants more, _craves_ more, but wooyoung wouldn’t dream of ruining what they have right now. however, when yunho asks when he and seonghwa had started dating and wooyoung can’t give him a response, wooyoung begins to question it himself as well. 

what were they? 

the thought keeps wooyoung awake for hours. oh, how he desperately wants to keep what he had with seonghwa now, but also wants to let the other know about his own growing feelings. wooyoung wants to kiss, cuddle, hold, and love seonghwa. he wants seonghwa to do the same to him, too. he’s just managed to fall _so_ hard for the oldest, that he doesn’t know what to do with himself anymore. wooyoung tosses and turns before he leaves his bed and goes outside to clear his mind with fresh summer air. 

☾✩☽

“can’t sleep again?” the twenty-minute silence is suddenly broken by an all-too-familiar voice. wooyoung turns around to see seonghwa appearing from inside the room. wooyoung couldn’t help but internally coo at the soft appearance of the sleepy boy approaching him. 

“how’d you know i was here? oh, and yeah, just another one of those nights again. thought this might help, but here i still am,” wooyoung replies as seonghwa meets him on the balcony. they rest their arms on the iron rail and stand close to each other, arm-to-arm, getting warmth during the chilly summer night. wooyoung comes to terms with his mind telling him how good seonghwa’s warmth feels against his cool skin. 

“well you weren’t in the kitchen or any of the rooms because the lights were off,” seonghwa chuckles, “so that would leave you to reside here on this very balcony, and here you are,”

“you came looking for me? why? you should have just stayed asleep. you need your rest too, hyung.” 

“i know my sleepless young-ah isn’t talking about _me_ sleeping, now is he? i came here because i was worried about you.” 

“ah, well thanks for that. and uh, for keeping me company. oh, and for tonight. you know, the van. yeah. that thing. i think i needed it.” wooyoung flushes as the scenes are replayed in his mind. he also winces at the reminder of the embarrassing noises that the youngest had managed to hear. 

seonghwa scrunched his nose, “jongho is never gonna let you live that down, you know. but if it makes you feel any better, i thoroughly enjoyed that,” he says, running his hand through his hair as he lets out a nervous chuckle. 

“oh! um, thanks, you were great too,” wooyoung’s cheeks begin to color a pretty rosy color, “as you always are,” he mutters, unaware if seonghwa catches his ending remark or not. despite showing shameless affection to his members often, wooyoung is fairly awkward and shy when it came to his real feelings for someone. unfortunately, that ‘someone’ is seonghwa, someone who has both seen and witnessed both sides of the younger. seonghwa, however, finds it absolutely endearing. wooyoung turns his flustered face towards the landscape and seonghwa mirrors his actions, shoulders pressed up against one another.

the two stay in silence for a brief moment, gazing at the moonlit sky above them. it is a clear night, the stars showing no signs of dimming anytime soon. the only noise that is made are the cars that drove on the roads and the sound of the summer cicadas. it is a comfortable silence. out of bravery, wooyoung rests his head on the shoulder that is pressed up against his own. 

“do you ever wonder if we’ll do alright?” wooyoung interrupts the quiet scene painted for them. 

“ _‘we’_ meaning us? what do you mean? that’s a little random, don’t you think?” seonghwa doesn’t turn to face wooyoung, but he can hear the rising curiosity in his voice. 

“i know, but with these recent schedules and all, i just wonder if they’re worth it, and with this whole music career thing. i know we’re doing pretty good now, but will it last? what if we’re forgotten forever? what’ll happen to us if it doesn’t… what’ll we do then?” wooyoung sighs. 

“is that what’s been keeping you up, young-ah?” seonghwa shifts so his arm is around wooyoung's shoulders, caressing his side in a reassuring manner. wooyoung nods, “and other things too, but i don’t know if i’m ready to talk about that yet.” 

“take all the time you need. and hey, look over there,” seonghwa points to the sky.

“you mean the stars?” 

“mhmm. they’re the ones that guide us through life. we might not be aware of what’ll happen in the future and what we’re gonna be doing in the next eight years or so, but it’ll work out,” seonghwa looks up to the twinkling lights in the sky. 

“and what if they don’t?” wooyoung lifts his head from seonghwa’s shoulder. 

“angel, please look at me,” seonghwa rubs wooyoung’s unoccupied arm as he turns to face the smaller boy. ah, there’s that nickname again. during this moment, wooyoung makes a groundbreaking discovery; seonghwa only calls him _angel_ during their most intimate and emotional moments. wooyoung’s heart flips at that discovery, as that nickname became something so private and special to the two of them. it makes wooyoung feel _so_ loved and appreciated, that he is almost on the verge of tears before he can let seonghwa finish his thought. however, he holds it together and looks up to the stunning boy. 

“they’ll make it work. plus, it’ll take a lot more than fate to ever separate our team, you know,” seonghwa says with a playful smile as he nudges wooyoung’s shoulder with his palm. wooyoung basks in the light of seonghwa’s smile and feels his heart race and his mind tumble; oh, how we was so in love with the boy in front of him. 

“thanks, starboy,” the boy with the hair that matches the night sky gives seonghwa a chuckle. the older gives wooyoung a small-but-genuine smile in return. wooyoung felt like he was going to start crying tears of love right then and there. there was no doubt that he _had_ to confess tonight, whether he liked it or not; he didn’t know how much longer he could take without letting seonghwa know about his true feelings. he deserved to know.

silence falls upon them once again. instead of the sky, however, wooyoung is looking directly into seonghwa’s eyes. they are the pools of galaxies that wooyoung will never get tired of. 

“uh, i actually need to ask you something, if you don’t mind,” wooyoung says with a shaky breath. his gaze flickers between the ground and seonghwa’s face as he fiddles with the hem of his nightshirt. alright, here goes nothing. 

“yeah, is everything alright? you know it’s alright to ask me anything,” concern flashes over the taller’s eyes.

wooyoung takes a deep breath, “the moon,” he turns to face the night sky that puts a pretty glow on his cheeks, _“it looks beautiful tonight, doesn't it?”_ he says breathlessly. he closes his eyes. he can’t bear to look at seonghwa yet. his heart was still pounding, his mind was still on fire. 

“woo, you-“ 

wooyoung sighs shakily, “yeah, hyung. i really _really_ like you. i think i have for a while now. i guess you’ve always felt like home to me. hyung, i see myself in you and you bring out the best in me. i seriously don’t know how i could ever live without you. god, i sound so fucking stupid but i don’t want to lose you, lose what we have already. i can, i don’t know, stop feeling these things for you? i don’t want to make the team fall apart so just forget everything i sa-“ 

“angel, please look at me,” seonghwa interrupts wooyoung’s ramble of heavy emotion. 

wooyoung finally looks to the boy for the first time since confessing. he looks absolutely gorgeous; rosy cheeks to contrast the cool atmosphere of the night sky, artificial warm light coming from inside the dorms, tears that added extra sparkle to the older’s eyes. there is no doubt that wooyoung had fallen in love with him. 

“wooyoung,” seonghwa starts, breathless with tears threatening to fall, “first, i think the moon looks beautiful tonight, too,” seonghwa pauses. wooyoung softly gasps as his eyes are blown wide. “second, do you really think i’d let anyone other than _you_ touch my dick in the back seat of a cramped van? besides that, angel, you are _so_ special to me. you are one of the most important things in my life, and i wouldn’t be able to see mines without you either. your presence lights my entire world up like no one else could. i don’t know if you’ve noticed, but god, i am in _love_ with you.”

seonghwa’s words alone make the shorter boy’s heart explode and cause him to laugh, a whole slew of emotions spilling out of his brain at once. 

“fuckin’ idiot, i’m so in love with you too,” wooyoung allows his tears of happiness, love, and relief to finally fall, matching seonghwa’s pink and wet cheeks. wooyoung lets out a laugh of relief and finally leans into seonghwa, soft llips finally meeting each other as they share each other’s warmth on the chilly summer night. 

“can i call you _my_ angel forever?” seonghwa pulls away from the kiss to rest his forehead on wooyoung’s. 

“i think you already know the answer to that, _my star._ ” wooyoung says as his eyes flutter closed and meets seonghwa’s lips one more time. 

they had kissed before, obviously. but this time, it had been different. this time, the kiss had been both of the boys' favorites. this time, they could love each other without restriction. this time, they had the moon, the stars, and the entire galaxy to watch over them. 

...and he was right. wooyoung finally gets the best sleep he’s had in a month. he thinks it’s because he finally got to rest in seonghwa’s, no. his _boyfriend’s_ safe arms. 

☾✩☽

the two wake up in each other’s soft caress. wooyoung is lent one of seonghwa’s hoodies, drowning in the soft fabric as he slips it on. seonghwa coos and mentions how ‘adorable and tiny’ wooyoung looks in seonghwa’s clothing. they freshen up with each other, seonghwa slinging his arm around the shorter as they brush their teeth. wooyoung likes it, this domestic feeling that they’ve established already. it feels comfortable, _it feels right. _they prepare for breakfast and walk out to the large table where half of the memebers resize, waiting for yeosang and yunho to finish making breakfast. seonghwa slips his hand into wooyoung’s, tucking it into the large pocket.__

__

____

san is seen setting the table before he stops in his tracks and almost drops the paper plates. wooyoung flushes at san’s wide eyes, staring at the two members holding hands and blushing like high school teenager. with a loud shout, san screams “mingi! you owe me fifty-thousand won, fucker!” followed by a loud shriek from the other side of the dorms. 

laughter erupts at the table as jongho raises an eyebrow and smirks at them. wooyoung chokes on air. however, they find it hard to be mad at the other members, for the two finally have the opportunity to bask in each other’s warmth and love for the first time. so instead of bickering, they laugh it off, and seonghwa places a soft kiss on wooyoung’s cheek.

an eruption of hoots and yells come from the other members at the display of affection. “come on! i kiss you all on the cheek all the time! what’s the difference?” wooyoung rolls his eyes. 

“i’ve never seen seonghwa initiate the contact willingly on his own before,” wooyoung hears yeosang say with a mouth stuffed with a burning-hot bowl of rice. 

“well, you act different when you’re in love,” seonghwa pushes his body closer to wooyoung. more yells erupt. seonghwa and wooyoung both laugh. 

_‘yeah,’_ wooyoung thinks to himself, looking to the boy who holds his heart and carries the stars in his eyes, _‘i think i’m gonna be okay now.’_


End file.
